Macy, The New Hero On The Block!
by K-Rabbid
Summary: The sequel to Super Penguins! And four super girls. Kylie's friend Macy comes for a visit, and she becomes the only other non-super human to know about the hero's identity. But an accident in the lab gives Macy cat powers! Oh no, how will she cope?
1. Meet Macy

Kylie pressed her face against the window of her bedroom. She couldn't wait for Macy to get here! Macy was Kylie's first friend she had met at school, and she understood Kylie the most. Unfortunatley, Macy had to transfer schools just before winter break, but they still kept in touch through letters. "Kylie! What kind of chips do you want to serve?" Alice asked from the kitchen. "Well, Macy likes Doritos! Do we have any?" Kylie replied. "Yes, we have a whole bag! I'll put them in a bowl for you girls!" Alice answered. Meanwhile, Juliana was talking on the phone with her new boyfriend, Hallie was watching her favorite TV show on Kylie's small TV that Alice had given to her for a present, and Marla was snoozing on the bed. "Hey, what's up party peeps!" Dexter greeted. He and his sidekick Max strolled into Kylie's bedroom. "Dexter! Max! You can't talk out loud while Macy is here, she'll give away our secret identity! I know that we're popular and that McDonald's is making toys that look like us, but we have to keep this a secret for as long as we can!" Kylie exclaimed. "What?" Dexter and Max asked. Kylie always had to simplify stuff for them. "You can't talk, or else the big scary paparazzi will come here." Kylie simplified. "Ahh! The paparazzi!" Dexter and Max screamed, terrified. They hid under Kylie's bed, something they did rather often when they were scared. Kylie couldn't blame them. She hated the paparazzi, and she did not want pictures of herself all over the Internet. "Oh yeah?! Well, you suck!" Juliana yelled into her phone before throwing it against the wall. "Juliana, what happened?" Marla asked with curiosity. "Stupid Joe Arnoldo broke up with me!" Juliana said through clenched teeth. "Juliana, I know that you just turned twelve, like three days ago, but I think that we're too young to have boyfriends." Hallie commented. "Who asked you!?" Juliana yelled, hurling a laser at Hallie. Fortunately, Kylie put a forcefeild in front of Hallie, and the laser harmlessly dissipated. Juliana called Skipper on her communicator headphones, and complained to him about what Joe had done. "Hmm, he doesn't sound like your type, breaking up with girls like that." Skipper advised. "Okay. Thanks for talking with me. I feel much better now. Bye." Juliana finished, still a little upset, but calmer. "Y'know, I think I'll ask my aunt if she'll let us sleep at our secret base." Kylie stated. She got up and walked to the kitchen, where Alice was filling a bowl with Doritos. "Aunt Alice, may we please sleep at our secret base? I'd like Macy to meet some of our animal friends." Kylie asked. Alice was shocked that Kylie had said this. She was the one who wanted to keep it a secret anyway. "But, she'll tell everyone!" Alice panicked. "Naw, Macy's good at keeping secrets." Kylie replied. After Kylie begged a few more times, Alice finally agreed to let them sleep at the secret base. "Thanks aunt Alice! Better call Marlene and let her know that we're coming over." Kylie exclaimed as she turned on her communicator headphones. "Hey Marlene! We're coming over to the secret base at night, and we're bringing a friend. Is that okay?" Kylie asked. Marlene thought a moment. "Hmm, okay. Just make sure that she doesn't tell anyone about our powers. Bye!" Marlene answered. Kylie plopped down next to Marla on the bed. It had been a stressful week for her. First, her parent were killed, then she gained superpowers, and lastly she defeated Doctor Blowhole and his minions. The doorbell rang. "She's here! She's here!" The girls cried as they ran out of Kylie's bedroom, Dexter and Max on their tail. Kylie opened the door, where she saw Macy standing next to her mom. "Hi Kylie! I'm sorry about what happened to your parents..." Macy greeted. "Oh, it's fine. Please come in. You haven't changed much. You're still pretty tall I see." Kylie replied. Macy said goodbye to her mother, grabbed her sleeping bag, and walked inside. She had actually grown a couple of inches since Kylie saw her last, instead of being 5'6", she was now 5'8"! Macy had dirty blond hair and sapphireblue eyes, and she was very pretty. Kylie didn't mind being fifth shortest in the sixth grade. She grew one more inch, she was now exactly five feet tall. "Well, it'sgood to see you again Macy." Juliana commented. "Yeah, we missed you so much!" Marla added. "La coocaracha!" Hallie sang. "What?" Macy confusedly stated. "She's singing a spansih song I taught her about cockroaches. You wanna see me play guitar? I got my buddy Brit Rodrick to join my band as the singer!" Kylie explained. "Oh cool! Let's go see you play your guitar!" Macy excidetley replied. The girls ran off to the living room, where Kylie left her guitar. She began to play a song that her father made up, called "The Dawn of A Hero". It reminded Kylie of her dead parents. "Hey guys, you remember that city in Thailand we learned about? The one that sounded funny?" Marla asked. "Oh, you mean Bangkok?" Juliana replied. "Bangkok, that's a fun word to say! Bangkok, Bangkok, Bangkok!" Hallie blabbered. "Y'know, there's actually this song called "One Night in Bangkok". I know how to play it." Kylie commented as she began to play the song. Marla knew the lyrics, because Brit had given her a few voice lessons. "One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble," Marla sang. "Why don't we go swimming, I brought my swimsuit?" Macy questioned. "Good idea. Let's go change." Kylie suggested. The girls went to change, but little did they know that Macy was in for a suprise that evening... no, you don't get to find out until later!


	2. The party starts, and Macy gets freaked

Alice went out on the pool deck to watch the girls. Kylie complained about this every time she went swimming, saying that she was old enough to know pool safety rules. Juliana was the first one done changing. She wore a light blue bikini. After two more minutes, Hallie came outside wearing her orange one piece. Then, Marla finished wearing a purple one piece with a fuchsia frill. Macy came out second to last, wearing a yellow tankini with a white anime cat on the front. Kylie was the last one out, and she was wearing a red tankini. The girls all jumped into the water, splashing Alice a little bit. "Remember girls, make sure that Dexter and Max don't drown!" Alice reminded as she went to sit on a beach chair. She didn't care for swimming all that much. Dexter and Max trodded out (they have to walk on all four legs when they're in front of normal people, but when they're around just animals and superheroes, they walk on two legs) wearing little pet lifevests. Dexter, recalling his bad experience with water at the zoo, was reluctant to go swimming. Max, being a cat, did not want to go near the water period. "Kylie, I'm going to drown!" Dexter sent a mental message to Kylie. "Dude, neither of you will drown! You're wearing lifevests!" Kylie mentally replied. Dexter walked to the edge of the pool and cautiously stuck his feet in. Then, he hopped down onto the first entry step. Next, he hopped into the deeper water. Kylie was right, he didn't drown because he had on his lifevvest. Max followed him, and soon the two were playing a mental game of Marco Polo. "Hey Kylie, I've been meaning to ask you why you never wear bikini's. The only swimsuits I've seen you wear are tankini's and one pieces." Juliana questioned. "Well, I'm just a shy person." Kylie nervously replied. "Why don't we dive all the way to the bottom of the deep end?" Macy suggested. The deepest end of Kylie's pool was ten feet, and the shallowest part was three feet. "Okay." Kylie replied. All of the girls attempted to dive to the bottom. Macy ran out of air halfway, and had to go back up. Three fourths of the way, Hallie and Marla ran out of breath. At the bottom, Juliana and Kylie ran out of breath and had to return to the surface, but at least they were the only ones who had touched the bottom. The girls swam around until five o' clock, then they got out to eat dinner. The girls had ordered some pizza from Pizza Shack (their favorite restraunt) and were starting to eat dessert. "So Macy, would you like ice cream or lava cakes for dessert?" Kylie asked as she finished munching her pizza. "Do the lava cakes have real lava in them?" Macy joked. "No, just some melted chocolate!" Kylie replied. The girls laughed and went to the freezer. They took out the frozen lava cakes and put them into the microwave. Soon, the lava cakes were ready to eat. "Miss Alice, can we play a video game?" Marla asked Alice, who was snacking on a little ice cream. "Sure you can. Just be careful and don't sit to close to the tv." Alice agreed. She went to do some typing on her laptop, a red dell with a sticker of a bunny on the back. Kylie had the same brand laptop, except hers was pink and had a sticker of a glittering star on it. Dexter and Max decided to watch Kylie and her buddies play video games on the wii. "So, what do you guys want to play? Rabbids Go Home, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, or MarioKart?" Kylie asked. The girls all decided to play New Super Mario Bros. Wii. After all, it had their favorite video game hero and villains. They each took turns playing the game. Right now it was Hallie's turn, and she was in a battle with Roy Koopa in desert land. "Who's your favorite koopaling? Ludwig Von Koopa is my favorite." Juliana asked the girls. "I like Lemmy, cause we're both pshycos!" Hallie randomly added. "I think that the new version of Iggy Koopa is the best, even if his head does kinda look like a turnip... or a palm tree, or even a pineapple! The old version of him looks too much like Lemmy!" Kylie exclaimed. "Wendy O. Koopa is my favorite. I wonder what the "O" stands for?" Marla replied. "I'd have to say that Morton Koopa is my favorite. Although I do have to admit, the game designers could do much to improve some of their looks, like they could give Morton more than three strands of hair." Macy explained. "Wow, that's so true! They need to give Roy some hair and stop making him bald!" Kylie commented. "Yeah, and they need to give Wendy some hair, I mean a bald girl with most of her brothers having full heads of hair is just weird!" Marla added. "It'd also make them look better if every one of them had at least one fang. I mean, come on! At least three koopalings don't have fangs!" Juliana suggested. "They should also make them into a cartoon and get rid of Bowser Jr." Hallie blissfully stated. "Hallie, FYI but they already put the koopalings into two cartoons, and Bowser Jr. is too famous to be gotten rid of." Kylie informed. After a breif argument, the girls went back to playing video games. Soon, the hours passed by, and it was already 7:00p.m.! "Girls, pack your things! We're going to Kylie's clubhouse!" Alice ordered. "You have a clubhouse? Where is it?" Macy questioned as the girls grabbed their stuff. "It's my aunt's old apartment. And there's a special suprise just for you..." Kylie answered, trying to be mysterious. The girls grabbed Dexter and Max, hopped in the car, and drove off to the clubhouse. Once they were there, Alice dropped them off and said that she would be back in the morning. "But Kylie! What if we get kidnapped, robbed, or mugged?" Macy panicked. "Don't worry Macy, as long as you stick with us, you're not gonna get hurt." Juliana assured. The girls walked into the apartment building and up to the second floor, where the clubhouse was located. Over the past couple of weeks, they had converted one corner into a lab, another corner into a research station, and the rest of the room was party/confrence space. Just before they had left, Kylie called up Marlene and told her to rally all of the animals to the HQ so they could meet her friend. Behind the very door that Kylie was unlocking, at least ten animals awaited them. "It's open, you can go inside." Kylie informed, putting the key back into her pocket. Macy walked inside and nearly fainted after getting a warm welcome from King Julien. All he did was shout "Suprise!", and Macy began to have a panic attack.


	3. My heroes are my best friends!

"OMG! Kylie, why are all of these animals talking!?" Macy shrieked as she clutched her small friend by the shirt collar. "Well, please don't tell anyone, but it's a long story. Hallie can probably best tell it." Kylie explained as she pushed her rectangular black glasses up farther on her nose. "Oh crap, Hallie's going to talk again! I remember last week when she wouldn't shut up about candy!" Maurice complained. Everyone gathered around for what seemed like it would be another very long story from Hallie. "Okay, so it all started at the zoo. It was the first day of summer, and everything was going peachy! Then, Kylie discovered that she had a long lost aunt, and Doctor Blowhole killed her parents." Hallie had to rest a minute because she ran out of breath. "Oh, I've heard of Doctor Blowhole! The Heart Girls became famous after defeating him and his evil lackeys! I really want to get the Heart Girl's autographs!" Macy blurted. All of the animals snickered, along with the four super girls. "Hey, what's so funny?" Macy asked confusedly. She didn't know why they were laughing so much. "Well Macy, it's just that the Heart Girls are standing in this very room... in fact, Lil' Red is speaking to you at the moment." Kylie explained. Macy's eyes grew wide. She knew the Heart Girls! They were some of her best friends!

**A Note From K-Rabbid: This is Macy's point of view on what just happened. **

**Macy's Point Of View **

**So, after we arrived at Kylie's clubhouse, her aunt just left us there and said that she'd pick us up in the morning. Yeah, I get panic attacks very easily, so you can imagine that I totally freaked out. I mean, New York's a great city and all, but there are tons and tons of bad people in the world! We could've gotten attacked by some weirdo stalker dude who preys on children, except that we're not quite small children anymore, and Kylie did take Kidnapping Defence Class in elementary school... Yeah, anyway, Juliana said to me, "Don't worry Macy, as long as you stick with us, you won't get hurt." I was a little confused, because even though Juliana is the strongest girl in sixth grade, she couldn't fight off a kidnapper without any magic or superpowers! So, we all just hurried inside. Kylie unlocked the door to her clubhouse and I walked inside, only to find a bunch of talking zoo animals! One lemur came up to me and yelled "Surprise!" which caused me to have a panic attack. Then, Hallie began to tell some long story. It reminded me of the Heart Girls, and I thought that they hadn't heard about them yet, so I said that I hoped to get autographs from the Heart Girls. Then, everybody started giggling for no apparent reason. I asked them what was so funny, to which Kylie replied "Well Macy, it's just that the Heart Girls are standing in this very room... in fact, Lil' Red is speaking to you at the moment." I couldn't believe it! Juliana, Kylie, Hallie, and Marla are actually Big Blue, Lil' Red, Orangina, and Purple Puncher! Uh, anyway, I still need to hear the rest of Hallie's story, so bye! **

**End Point Of View **

"You're the Heart Girls!?" Macy shrieked. "Yeah, and we're the Heart Animals, their helpers." Skipper exclaimed. "Do you animals have superpowers?" Macy asked Skipper. "Well, only me, my brothers, the lemurs, Marlene, Dexter and Max have powers. The rest of them just help us out by designing weapons and planning stuff." Skipper replied. "Yeah, and in truth, all animals can talk. They just choose not to, so please don't tell anyone our secret identity, or that we can talk." Dexter pleaded. "I promise I won't tell." Macy promised, shaking Dexter's paw. "Can I continue my story?" Hallie begged, growing impatient. "Sure." They all replied. "As I was saying, Kylie now lives with her aunt. We didn't go straight home. Dexter, me, Kylie, Juliana, and Marla slept at Kylie's aunt's apartment. Then Dexter snuck out and partied with our animal friends. The noise woke us up, and we went to investigate. Then, we became friends. After that, we went to help out at the zoo, but four meteors were about to crash. We got hit by them, and Kylie's aunt thought we were dead. Thankfully, we didn't die and instead obtained superpowers! Some animals also got hit by the meteors and got superpowers too. And after attending a meeting at the zoo, we returned back to Kylie's house and found out that Doctor Blowhole had kidnapped her aunt! So, we went and saved her and she is the only other non-super person to know our identity and that animals can talk. The end." Hallie finished, almost out of breath. "Okay, who wants to party!?" King Julien asked, and they started a dance party. Little did she know it, but Macy would undergo a disaster.


	4. The magical exploding cat food

**Another Note From K-Rabbid: Wow, zero reveiws... I know that probably millions of people without accounts probably read my stories, and even if they like the story they can't reveiw it because they don't have accounts. But, for the people who read my stories that do have accounts, could at least one of you reveiw my stories? Thanks to RubyFireGem for being the only person to reveiw my first story, Super Penguins! (And four super girls) **

So, everyone began to have a really great time partying. Most of the guests were dancing, Macy was being introduced to everyone by Marla, Dexter was of course eating at the snack table (that dog is a bottomless pit!) and Kylie, Kowalski, and Marlene were working on something in the lab corner. "Hey guys, I was thinking that we should modify our communicator headphones." Kylie suggested. "Great idea, but how would we modify it?" Marlene commented. "Well, I've been working on a prototype for a better communicator, but we still need to work on it." Kowalski informed. He reached into a box of prototypes and pulled out a small heart-shaped compact mirror-like thing that could probably fit on a belt. "This is a HeartSkype, it let's you not only talk to someone else who has one, it let's you veiw them too." Kowalski explained. "I think we could modify it." Kylie stated as she began to work on the HeartSkype. After about twenty minutes, they had given the HeartSkype clear picture, polished it, and even made it a little like a cellphone, because it has a ringtone and buttons. "Well, I put everyone's name on speedial, so now you can just go to the address book and click on the name of the person you want to call." Marlene informed. "Well, we can just put it into our copier device and make as many copies as we need." Kylie stated as they put the HeartSkype in their copier device. Dexter had recently asked if the copier device could clone living things, so they put a flower in there. The copier machine was only the size of a shoebox, and they soon discovered that, after the flower blew up, they could not clone living creatures. (At least not with their current state of technology, hint hint!) After the copier device was done copying the HeartSkype, Kylie handed one to everybody, even Macy. "You're letting me be one of the managers?" Macy questioned. "Of course. You're my, like best friend." Kylie replied. Then, Macy followed her back to the lab corner. "So Marlene, how's that new cat food for Max coming along?" Kylie asked, Macy peering over her shoulder. "It's all finished, and- uh oh! Take cover!" Marlene panicked, putting up a forcefeild. Kylie did the same, and the cat food blew up in Macy's face. "OMG! Macy, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Kylie apologized. Macy didn't appear to be hurt, she just got covered in a thick black ash. "It's okay... do you have a washcloth?" Macy replied, dusting herself off a bit. "Here, there should be one in the bathroom." Juliana instructed. Macy headed into the bathroom to wash off. "Kowalski, do you think that nothing bad will happen to Macy?" Kylie asked Kowalski. Kowalski thought for a moment. "Hmm, I don't think you'll die from having cat food blow up in your face. What did you put in the cat food Marlene?" Kowalski questioned. "Well, some of Max's DNA, and some tuna. I thought the DNA would make it taste better..." Marlene exclaimed. "Hmm, I don't think Macy would die from cat DNA and tuna. She's going to be okay if I calculated correctly." Kylie informed. Macy came back out, and they all continued to party. Macy wanted to see her friends superpowers, which they happily showed her. Joey even let Macy ride on his back (this was a privelege, because the only other people Joey let's ride on his back are Marla and Kylie, he won't let anyone else ride him unless it is a life or death situation) and Darla gave her some dancing lessons. Soon, it was ten thirty, and they all had to go to bed. After saying goodbye to their animal friends, the girls changed into their pajamas, laid out their sleeping bags, and fell asleep. Dexter and Max tried to fall asleep, but they just couldn't keep their eyes shut. "Why don't we get a midnight snack?" Max suggested. "Good idea buddy." Dexter complimented as the two quietly crept over to the fridge. They got some milk and a few crackers. "Hey Max, something's been on my mind the past couple of weeks..." Dexter confessed. "What's bothering you, pal?" Max asked. "Well, remember when we defeated Doctor Blowhole, they all left to some other secret hideout? I wonder where their new hideout is, and if they're planning another attack." Dexter exclaimed. Max munched on a cracker. "Hmm, yeah. We shouldn't let our guard down, the people of New York need us!" Max replied. "Best buddies, unite!" They quietly cheered, so as not to wake up Kylie and the girls. Then, they put away the milk and went to sleep, but when everyone woke up the next morning, they got the shock of their lives (for Kylie and her fellow Heart Girls, it was the second shock of their lives, the first being them catching the animals talking.)


	5. Panthers and pills

Dexter was the first one up the next morning. He stretched out and yawned, then he went over to the girls to wake them up. That's when he totally flipped out. "GAAAAAHHHHH! THE EXPLODING CAT FOOD! LOOK WHAT IT DID TO MACY!" Poor Dexter panicked. His screaming woke everybody up, and they all freaked out when they saw what had happened to Macy. The cat food must've mutated her DNA makeup, because now Macy had four ears, two of them human and the other two white cat ears perched atop her head. She also had claws, although they were retractable like cats have. And Macy even had her own white cat tail. "Macy! What happened!?" Max screamed. Macy got very angry about how she looked, and for some reason she turned into a white panther. "I'm so mad about that stupid cat food!" Macy growled. "Kylie, this would be a great time to use your HeartSkype!" Hallie suggested as the girls, Dexter and Max hid inside the bathroom. Kylie took out her HeartSkype and dialed Skipper. Meanwhile, in Skipper's underground HQ, his HeartSkype began to ring. "Hello Kylie. Why are you calling this early in the morning?" Skipper questioned. He could see that Kylie looked distressed. "We need help! It's Macy! Hurry!" Kylie cried. Macy was trying to bust the bathroom door open, but the girls were able to keep it closed with their super strength. Skipper had gotten his brothers, the lemurs, and Marlene to help the Heart Girls. "Come on, we gotta hurry up, or they'll be done for!" Marlene warned. The super animals flew up to the window and snuck inside. A girl walking on the street nearby happened to notice them. "Oh jolly good! It's the Heart Animals! Hey, Heart Otter! Could you give me your autograph?" The girl pleaded. Her accent sounded like Privates, except it was much more girlie. Marlene turned around and noticed a girl about twelve or so, who had blond hair in braids held together with two satin black ribbons, and who was wearing a black dress. "I'll be right back!" Marlene whispered to her friends as she flew down to the girl. "Hello young lady. What are you doing out so early this morning?" Marlene questioned the girl. "I'm Cassandra Balentine. I just moved here from London. I'm out for my morning jog, can I have your autograph please Heart Otter?" The girl replied as she held out what seemed like a witch hat and handed Marlene a gold pen. Marlene didn't know what to write at first, if she should write Marlene, Heart Otter, or Red Otter. In the end, she just scribbled "To Cassandra B., From Red Otter" onto Cassandra's "witch hat". "Wow, thanks a bunch Red Otter! Have a jolly good day!" Cassandra replied as she put on her "witch hat" before continuing her walk. "Weird. Why did that kid have a witch hat?" Marlene wondered. The penguins and lemurs had managed to open the window, and they were trying to get Macy to calm down rather unsuccessfully. Marlene hopped inside the HQ, where Macy was biting Mort. "Help me!" Mort shrieked. Marlene swooped down and was able to save Mort. "Psst! Marlene!" Somebody hissed. Marlene turned to the direction of the bathroom, where Kylie was peeking out. "Feed Macy this pill I invented, it'll calm her down." Kylie informed as she threw a white and yellow pill at Marlene. Marlene caught the pill, and threw it right into Macy's mouth. She appeared to be choking on it, but then Macy turned back into a human. "OMG, I am so sorry everyone! I just don't want to be a freak!" Macy sobbed. Kylie and the Heart Girls had come out of their hiding place in the bathroom and Marla was trying to make Macy happy again. "Don't worry Macy. It seems that you have cat superpowers, so you can be one of our allies!" Marla informed. "Yeah, and you'd still be able to hide your ears by wearing a hat, you can retract your claws, and you can just hide your tail in your pants." Private suggested. "But what will I do when school starts again? They don't let you wear hats in school." Macy cried. "You could wear a bandanna, I'll give you one of mine." Kylie suggested. She gave Macy a yellow bandanna and tucked her cat ears neatly under the fabric. Macy put her tail down her pants and retracted her claws, and she looked like a normal girl again. "Do you feel happy?" Mort asked. "Well, my tail hurts, but other than that I'm fine." Macy assured. The animals went back to the zoo and the rest of the girls got ready. Then, Alice came back to pick them up. Macy was going to stay at Kylie's house for three days, and they were going to come sleep at the HQ every night. Kylie had told Macy that she could show Alice her cat ears, claws and tail because Alice was good at keeping secrets, but that Macy had to be indoors. The girls left their sleeping bags and pajamas at the HQ to wear that night and boarded the car. "So Macy, I hear that the secret is with you now?" Alice stated. "Yeah, I'm not going to tell anyone." Macy assured. "Or else the big scary paparazzi will come and take pictures of us!" Dexter shrieked. "Oh yeah. There's something that you need to keep a secret too. I'll show you once we're back home." Macy added. Once they got back home, Macy showed Alice her cat ears and tail. Alice nearly fainted. Tune in next time and find out what Alice did next!


	6. Cat ways, Beatles, and Spongebob power!

"OMG! What the heck happened to you!?" Alice panicked. "Well, first, this cat food exploded and then I went to sleep. When I woke up, I had cat powers, and I can even turn into a panther when I get mad enough." Macy explained. Alice gave Kylie a dirty look. "Kylie, did you do this? If so, you're grounded for the rest of the day." Alice asked. "I didn't do it! It was... um, well I did invent it, but I didn't do anything to cause it to blow up!" Kylie defended. "Okay then. You're not grounded. But is this reversible?" Alice asked. Kylie thought for a moment. "Hmm... I'm not sure, I would say it might be reversible, but I'll have to check with my smart buddies." Kylie exclaimed as she dialed Kowalski on her HeartSkype. "Wait a minute, are you saying that the rest of us are stupid!?" Hallie demanded. "No, if you guys were stupid, then why would you be in gifted classes with me?" Kylie informed. Meanwhile, Kowalski's HeartSkype was ringing. "Hello Kylie. How are you this morning?" He greeted with a smile. "I'm fine, but do you think that we could reverse what happened to Macy?" Kylie questioned. Kowalski thought a moment and took out his clipboard and crayon. "Well, her DNA was merged with Max's DNA, so it would be possible to destroy Max's DNA and turn her back to normal, but Macy would be greatly disabled the rest of her life." Kowalski informed. Macy was really sad. "So Macy, do you want to keep your cat ears, or be disabled the rest of your life?" Kylie asked. "I-I'll just keep my cat ears and tail. It can't be that bad..." Macy sadly replied. "Well, being a cat isn't that bad. Do you like seafood?" Max asked, trying to cheer her up. "Yeah, I especially love sushi, although Kylie doesn't eat too much seafood. She only eats shrimp and crab." Macy replied. "Come Young Panther, I will teach you the ways of the feline!" Max exclaimed, trying to sound cool. "What?" Macy confusedly questioned. "It means I'll teach you about cats!" Max simplified. Then, Max lead Macy to the room that he and Dexter shared. It was the laundry room. Max instructed Macy to sit on the top of the washing machine, and he sat on top of the dryer. "Okay, cats like to sleep a bunch. Do you like sleeping?" Max questioned. Macy thought a moment, drumming her fingers against the smooth metal of the washing machine. "Hmm, I suppose I do." Macy replied, her cat tail wagging. "Good, do you like meowing? Cats love to meow." Max continued. Macy thought a little more. "Well, actually I've never tried meowing before." Macy informed. "It's easy. All you do is go Meow!" Max instructed. Macy meowed. "Good job! You sound like a cat already! Last question, do you dislike swimming?" Max finished. "Well, I don't like it but I'm not against it." Macy replied. "Okay. Your training is-" Max started to say before a loud banging on the laundry room door interrupted him. "Max, can I come in?" Dexter asked rather loudly. "No, I was just about finished with my freaking lesson!" Max snarled. "Well, I need Mister Neigh Neigh! He said he'd attend our dance party!" Dexter angrily shouted. Mister Neigh Neigh was a horse shaped chew toy, and it was Dexter's favorite. "Oh yeah. I'll be right out, and then I'll bring Fuzzy!" Max replied. Fuzzy was a fuzzy plushy thingy on a string that Max would attach to his scratching post and scratch at. Max got down from the dryer, grabbed Mister Neigh Neigh and Fuzzy, and then he walked out of the laundry room. "Oh yeah. Your training is complete Young Panther!" Max said to Macy before deserting her in the laundry room. Macy just hopped down from the washing machine and scouted around for Kylie. She found Kylie and the other Heart Girls attempting to sing a song by The Beatles. "Hey cool! What Beatles song are you singing?" Macy asked with wonder. "We're singing "Money, That's What I Want!" Kylie replied. The girls all began to sing.

**Note: Money, That's What I Want! belongs to the Beatles and I do not own it. In the next few paragraphs, Kylie is lead singer, and the rest of the girls are background singers. **

Kylie: The best things in life are free, but you can keep em' for the birds and bees, now give me money!

Background Singers (BS): That's what I want!

Kylie: That's what I want!

BS: That's what I want!

Kylie: That's what I want!

BS: That's what I want!

Kylie: That's what I waaannnt, yeah, that's what I want! Money don't get everything it's true, what it don't get I can't use! Now give me money,

BS: That's what I want!

Kylie: That's what I want!

BS: That's what I want!

Kylie: That's what I want!

BS: That's what I want!

Kylie: That's what I waaannnt, yeah, that's what I want! Well now give me money!

BS: That's what I want!

Kylie: A lot of money!

BS: That's what I want!

Kylie: Yeah, that's what I waaaannnnnntttt!!!

After the girls finished singing, Dexter and Max turned on the TV, which had an episode of Spongebob playing. "Cool, is that Spongebob? I haven't seen that in like forever!" Macy exclaimed as everyone went to watch Spongebob. And so, through the power of Spongebob, our heroes forgot what the heck they were doing and instead concentrated on a weird TV show with a stupid pink starfish and wacky yellow sponge.


	7. The report of fame and missing heroes

After Spongebob was over, the girls ate their dinner. Kylie was eating a chicken sandwhich, Juliana was eating some pizza pockets, Hallie was eating some Spaghetti O's spaghetti, Marla was eating a bowl of peaches, Macy was eating Sardines, Max and Dexter were eating dog and cat food, and Alice was eating a sandwich like Kylie's. "Hey guys, remember that news report about us?" Juliana reminded. "Yeah, you mean the one made right after we saved my aunt?" Kylie asked. "Yep, that's the one. I recorded it, and now we can watch it again and again!" Juliana exclaimed. "Uh oh spaghetti O!" Hallie blurted. Everyone looked at her with a "what the heck is wrong with you" expression. "Never mind. I liked being on TV, now everyone loves us!" Marla cheered. "No, not true." Kylie sadly corrected. Everyone turned to look at her. "What do you mean? Everyone loves the Heart Girls!" Alice explained. "Yeah, last time I checked, you were Lil' Red. Or are you..." Dexter informed, trying to be mysterious. "Yeah, she could be an impostor!" Max added. "I'm not an impostor. Aunt Alice, I haven't told you yet, but at school, practically everyone bullied me! I only had like ten friends! Everyone else called me a nerd or a weirdo, probably because I was the new kid..." Kylie confessed. "Oh yeah, you're only friends were us, Percy Bobby, Joe Arnoldo, Kevin Zigseth, Becky Mitch, Ruby Cauldhill, and Chris Matthews! Everyone else either avoided you or bullied you!" Macy remembered. "Well, we should all remember karma: What you put out is reflected at you ten times better or worse." Alice assured. "Here, I'll show you the recorded version of the news report." Juliana continued as she flipped open her royal blue dell mini laptop. She pressed play and the reporter appeared on the screen.

**One Note From K-Rabbid: This next bit will be a recorded version of the news report that happened right after Alice was rescued in Super Penguins! (and four super girls) Enjoy! **

Reporter: Hello New York, I'm Sunny Dyle and I'm here live at Central Park with an interesting story. Alice Jackson, an employee of the Central Park zoo was kidnapped by talking super animals. I'm here with her now. (Camera shifts to show Alice standing next to Kylie in her super form)

Alice: Hello.

Sunny Dyle: So Alice, do you remember who kidnapped you?

Alice: Yes, the one in charge was Doctor Blowhole the dolphin, the second in command was a walrus named Rhonda, there was a little dog in a devil suit named Slinky, no wait Winky, there was also a cat named Angeline, and otter named Jessie, two penguin twins and a lemur wearing a pineapple on his head.

Sunny Dyle: Wow, that sounds like a pretty scary troop. So I'm now- whoa! (Doctor Blowhole hovers overhead with the other villans riding the Dolphinator)

Doctor Blowhole: I will get my revenge Heart Girls, and Sunny Dyle is such a cheesy name! (Doctor Blowhole and crew fly away)

Sunny Dyle: Hey, my name is not cheesy at all! As I was saying, I'm now going to speak to the Heart Girls. (Camera shifts to Kylie and crew)

Juliana: Sup peeps!

Kylie: Hello people of the world!

Hallie: I like cheese!

Marla: Hey there! (giggles)

Sunny Dyle: So Heart Girls, what are you're names and powers?

Juliana: Well, I'm Big Blue, we all have a set of shared powers but my signature power involves lasers.

Kylie. I'm Lil' Red, cause I'm obviously very short, and my powers derive from my mind.

Hallie: Orangina is my name, and fire power is my game!

Marla: I'm Purple Puncher, my powers come from flying!

Sunny Dyle: Yes, thank you girls. You have great futures ahead of you. But not all animals are evil, the Heart Girls also have Heart Animals helping them. (Camera shifts to the penguins, lemurs, Marlene, Max, and Dexter)

Lemurs: Hi!

Penguins: Hello.

Marlene: Nice to meet you!

Dexter: Hey peeps, Red Dog is in the building yo!

Max: And so is Red Cat, yo!

Sunny Dyle: Okay, so we've been dying to know. Tell me Red Penguin, can all animals talk?

Kowalski: Actually, only super animals can talk, but we can communicate to non-super animals as well as people.

Sunny Dyle: And there you have it, genuine superheroes! Now, back to Tom Matow with the weather.

End of Report

"That was cool, but people only like me for my powers..." Kylie stated. "Don't worry, me, Hallie, Marla,Macy and the rest of your friends like you for who you are! Speaking of Marla, where is she?" Juliana explained. While everyone had been watching the report, Marla had gone missing. "She normally doesn't leave us like that, Marla doesn't go anywhere without a buddy, don't you agree Kylie. Kylie?" Macy pondered as she looked around for her friends. While she had been thinking, the others had all vanished. Macy looked around the entire house and couldn't find Kylie or anyone else. She walked across the street to the secret base, but they weren't there either. She then went hysterical and ran all the way to the zoo, and none of the animals were there. "OMG, everyone is missing and it's up for me, CatNap, to save the day! I just need a cool costume..." Macy boldly stated as she ran back to Kylie's house. She dug around in the costume box and found a yellow T-Shirt with a white anime cat on it, similar to her swimsuit, and a yellow skirt. She even found a yellow mask and white boots to complete her costume. Once she was suited up, she climbed up onto the roof using her cat claws and meowed really loudly. "Look out world, there's a new hero in town, and her name is CatNap!" Macy shouted as she started to scout around for Doctor Blowhole's hideout, assuming he had kidnapped her friends. Little did she know, but his hideout would be rather easy to locate.


	8. Captured, happy birthday Hallie!

Meanwhile, as Macy scouted around for Doctor Blowhole's new hideout, all of the zoo animals, Alice, and the Heart Girls had been teleported to the secret base of Doctor Blowhole. They had been rendered unconscious by the teleportation. Kylie was the first one up. She noticed that the room was very dark. "Hello, is anybody there?" She called out to no one in particular. "Kylie? Is that you? It's so dark in here, I can't see my own paw in front of my face!" A voice replied. It was Dexter. "Dexter, what do we do?" Kylie panicked. "I know, I'll use my built in flashlight!" Dexter added as he opened his mouth really wide. A large beam of light shot out of his gaping mouth. "Dexter, did you eat my flashlight?" Kylie angrily questioned. "Well, you see, it um... yes." Dexter nervously replied. Kylie snatched Dexter off the ground and directed his mouth around the room. Everyone else was unconscious, and they all appeared to be in a cage built out of solid steel. "Crap it, steel's the only thing that we're not strong enough to break! We can bend it, but we can't break it!" Kylie muttered under her breath. "Maybe we can break it with a mental energy ball!" Dexter suggested. "Hey, that's not a bad idea." Kylie complimented. The two focused their minds, and they created balls of red mental energy, which they hurled at the steel bars of the cage. The energy balls harmlessly dissipated. "Darn it!" Kylie cursed. Everyone else had woken up by now and they were panicking. The cage was rather small, and all the panic was making Kylie uncomfortable. "Guys, just shut up! You're making me claustrophobic!" Kylie yelled. "What does that mean?" Marla confusedly asked. "It means that Kylie's afraid of Santa Claus." Hallie answered. "No it doesn't! It means you don't like small spaces!" Juliana corrected. Just then, the lights went on. "My eyes! My precious blue and green eyes!" Max panicked, because their eyes had gotten used to the darkness. Dexter was completely unaware that the lights came on, and thinking that nobody could see him in the dark, he had picked his nose. Then, he figured out that everyone was watching him. "What? Like you have never picked your nose before!" Dexter defended. "He he he! Cower in fear, for Lord Winky is here!" Came a voice from outside the cage. Then, Winky flew up to the side of the cage on a flying skateboard. "WINKY!" Everyone in the cage screamed. "Oh, hello losers... Like my new Skyboard? Doctor Blowhole gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday yesterday, isn't he awesome?" Winky replied, idolizing Doctor Blowhole. Dexter was confused. Winky was the same age as him and Max, but Dexter and Max were two. How could Winky be fourteen? "Winky, it was my birthday yesterday too, but we're both two years old! How can we possibly be fourteen?" Dexter questioned. "Man, you're an idiot! Don't you know that one human year equals seven dog years!? Well, if you take an elixir your lifespan gets increased to that of a human, so I guess I would be two..." Winky answered. Doctor Blowhole and the other villains flew down to the cage on Skyboards too. "Well well, it look ks like we got our revenge!" Doctor Blowhole taunted. "Man, I hate you, especially that pudgy twerp, Sara!" Kylie angrily blurted. "Oh no you didn't! Oh yeah, it's my birthday today, so give me presents!" Hallie commented. "Oh yes she did!" Juliana added. "You want a present?" Manfredi started. "Here take this!" Johnson finished as he threw a Larry Koopa collectible plushy at Hallie. It hit her in the face, but she didn't care. "Whoopee, thank you Manfredi and Johnson!" Hallie idiotically thanked. Winky screamed. "Why'd you give my Larry Koopa collectible plushy to that idiotic girl!? I've had that ever since I was eight weeks old!" Winky cried. "Oops." Manfredi stated. "Here, take this." Johnson continued as he handed Winky a Larry Koopa collectible shell helmet. It was a bicycle helmet that was light blue and had a white rim. There was also a small spike at the top. "Wow, this will go great with my Larry Koopa unicycle!" Winky cheered as he strapped the helmet on. "Well, I see you're a fan of the koopalings..." Marla commented. "Well, yeah. Larry's my favorite, I wish he was real, not some cheap weirdo girls in a Larry Koopa costume..."Winky replied as he recalled his last birthday. Rhonda had gotten Jessie, Angeline, and Manfredi to wear a Larry Koopa costume. Winky was supposed to like it, but he didn't. He actually beat up Manfredi and Jessie when he figured out that they were imposters. "Hmm, I'm wondering how you were able to teleport us here." Kowalski stated. "Easy. All we did was leave a teleporter at Kylie's house and another one at the zoo, set it to teleport every animal and human to our new base, and then build a giant steel cage." Sara informed. "Well, then why isn't Macy here?" Kylie asked. "Macy?" The villains said with confusion. "Yeah, sshe's our friend, a human with cat ears and claws and a tail. Why isn't she here?" Kylie continued. Everyone looked at Angeline and Winky, who had made the teleporters. "I thought you set it to kidnap everything!" Rhonda screamed. "Oh, that's what you wanted? I thought you only wanted humans and animals to be kidnapped, not human/animal hybrids. That's probably why she didn't get kidnapped!" Angeline explained. "Aw crap! Now that brats going to save them!" Sara pouted. "Or I'll help her save us... this cage isn't power proof, so I can still use my mind to send a mental message guiding Macy!" Kylie thought as she tried to send a message to Macy. This power enabled her to sen messages to anyone, but they couldn't reply back unless they had the power too. But guess what? Macy got the message. Tune in next time to find out what the message says and how Macy finds her friends!


	9. Liberty in the statue

Meanwhile, Macy had looked all around Central Park. "Oh no, what if I never find them?!" Macy panicked. Suddenley, she got a really weird feeling in her head, and she felt as if a familiar voice was speaking inside her head. "OMG, it's Kylie! She's sending me a mental message!" Macy quietly cheered. This is what the message said: **Macy, I can tell you where we're at. We're atop the statue of liberty, and I'm really scared. Please hurry! **"Oh darn, I hope that Kylie isn't barfing..." Macy wondered. Kylie never liked flying or being high up off the ground. It made her feel nervous and uncomfortable, and the whole time she had lived in New York, she had never been in the statue of liberty. Macy quickly ran up the street, where she saw the statue. That's when she realized something. "Wait a minute, instead of using mental telepathy, couldn't Kylie just call me on her HeartSkype? Eh, maybe she doesn't get a signal up there..." Macy wondered. She strolled to the entrance, which was blocked off. Some firemen and policemen, and even Sunny Dyle the reporter were there. Macy taped on a policeman's shoulder. "Excuse me sir, may I have permission to go in the statue?" She asked him. "Who are you?" The policeman questioned, shocked by her appearance. "I'm CatNap, a friend of the Heart Girls. The Heart Girls, a lady, and a bunch of zoo animals are trapped up their in Doctor Blowhole's lair, I need to rescue them." Macy informed. "Oh, that explains your cat ears and stuff. Well, go ahead and save your buddies kid!" The officer replied, clearing a way for Macy to get in. The door had been blocked off by Doctor Blowhole and wouldn't open, so Macy had to climb up. "At least I have claws, but if I fall, I am like so dead!" Macy thought as she dug her claws into the green copper. She slowly began to advance to the top, leaving holes where she had dug her claws in. "Wait, isn't that demolishing historical property?" One of the fireman asked. "No, it's an attraction in an attraction! We can put up a sign that says "CatNap left these" by the holes!" Sunny Dyle suggested. As Macy climbed, the Heart Girls tried to entertain themselves. Juliana, Kylie, Hallie, and Marla were playing a game using their morphing powers and voice imitation powers. It was called "Morph into whoever!" and it had been Hallie's idea. It was Kylie's turn, and the other girls would choose what she should morph into. "Hmm, ooh, I know! Morph into Abraham Lincoln!" Juliana suggested. The other girls agreed, so Kylie morphed. Whenever the heroes morph, there is a flash of light in their signature color, and when the light goes away, they are either wearing a new outfit or they look like somebody else. The new outfit thing really made it easier for Kylie and her buddies to change clothes. So, Kylie came back as Abraham Lincoln, and Hallie wanted her to imitate his voice. "Okay... Four score and seven years ago, something something..." Kylie trailed off, imitating the former president's voice. As the girls played, Alice was sleeping, the lemurs were dancing to music playing on MooTube from Kylie and Juliana's computers, Marlene was thinking, and the penguins were practicing combat moves. Dexter, Max, and all of the other zoo animals were bored. "I'm going to sleep." Darla announced as she collapsed on the floor. "That's not a bad idea!" Mama duck replied as she fell asleep next to the ducklings. "I'm sleeping too." Joey added. Soon, all of the zoo animals, except the ones with superpowers were sleeping. Dexter and Max didn't want to go to sleep and they became extremely bored. "Yo Winky, you wanna hear a funny fortune I made up?!" Dexter called out to his brother, who was with the other villains outside of the cage. The villains had been reading magazines while flying their Skyboards. Doctor Blowhole's magazine was titled "The Monthly Splash", Rhonda's magazine was titled "Weekly Blubber", Sara's magazine was titled "Pink and Pretty", Manfredi and Johnson were reading the same magazine titled "ICE", Jessie was reading one called "Glamour Girl", Earl was reading a catalouge about Furniture Kingdom, and Winky and Angeline were both reading a magazine called "The Monthly Pedigree". "Rhonda, please get those two to stop asking for fortunes!" Doctor Blowhole complained as Dexter and Max became agitated that nobody wanted to hear his fortune. "Winky, just listen to your brother's stupid fortune so he'll shut up!" Rhonda ordered. "Fine... what do you want?" Winky angrily asked his brother, handing the magazine to Angeline. "Okay, here is the fortune: Dog who go to sleep with itchy butt will wake up with smelly paw!" At that instance, everyone who was awake was laughing, except Winky, who became annoyed. "Why am I laughing?" Angeline wondered. She has very severe memory troubles. "Yo Winky, could we get a tv!?" Dexter called out to his brother. "Well, I guess you could have Angeline's if you like watching Barney, Dora, and Sesame Street!" Winky replied. "Heck no! Those shows are retarded!" Dexter replied with disgust. "Dexter! It's mean to say retarded! Say mentally challenged, it's nicer that way!" Kylie scolded, still in Abraham Lincoln form. "OMG! Abraham Lincoln!" Dexter and Max shrieked before fainting. "Why don't we morph into the Beatles next? I'll be George!" Kylie suggested. "I'll be Paul!" Juliana informed. "John is me!" Hallie added. "And I'll be Ringo!" Marla finished. The girls morphed into the Beatles, and Marla noticed something. "Wait, is that Macy!?" She panicked, in Ringo's voice. "I've got blisters on my fingers!" Hallie added randomly. "Hallie, Marla's supposed to say that!" Juliana corrected. "Oh my, it is Macy!" Kylie alerted as Macy climbed into the lair. "Never fear, CatNap is here!" Macy stated boldly. And next time, the battle unfolds!


	10. Cat Fight

All the commotion created when Macy appeared had caused everyone to wake up. "What's going on?" Alice asked. "Macy's come to rescue us!" Private and Mort cheered. "Okay." Alice replied. "Maurice, get me some popcorn! This battle will be exciting!" King Julien demanded. "We don't have any popcorn, just smoothies." Maurice informed as he handed King Julien a smoothie. "We don't get rescued! Rescuing is for girls! We get saved!" Skipper blurted. "Ahem." Juliana said quite angrily. "Oh yeah, I meant weak girls, not strong girls!" Skipper corrected. He didn't want Juliana to beat him up. "C'mon dudes, let's watch the battle!" Dexter eagerly shouted. Everyone in the cage went to the edge to see what kind of awesome battle would unfold. "Who" "Are you?" Manfredi and Johnson asked. "I'm Macy, friend of the Heart Girls!" Macy stated boldly. "Go Macy!" The Heart Girls cheered, now back to normal in the superhero outfits. "You can do it!" The animals cheered, wearing their outfits as well. "Go crush Doctor Blowhole! Woo!" Dexter and Max yelled with a lot of enthusiasm. "Well, Macy, shall we battle?" Doctor Blowhole asked. "Well, it would be eight against one, but okay." Macy agreed. The villains put away their Skyboards and got into a battle stance. "Ready... Set... Go!" Doctor Blowhole yelled. There was an immideate clash. Winky was the first one to attack Macy, he pinned her to the ground and started slapping her. Macy slashed at Winky's stomach with her cat claws. It left some of his devil suit shredded, and bright red blood was oozing from three deep slashes on Winky's fur covered skin. "Oww! That hurts, and you ripped up my devil suit! And now the blood is staining my fur!" Winky hissed as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands. "That will teach you not to slap people!" Macy taunted as she lunged for Winky. Winky however kicked her in the face, giving her a nosebleed. "Ha ha, fart activate!" Winky cried as he flew three feet off of the ground due to his farting power. Macy chased after him and soon caught Winky by the tail. Winky stopped farting and he was hanging by his tail, which was held in Macy's hand. Then, with her free hand, Macy punched Winky in the face at least five times. "Okay okay! You win, you're better!" Winky surrendered. Macy carlessly hurled Winky into the air. When he landed, he hit Angeline in the face. Angeline fell over and got back up, with nothing but a small cut on her arm. "Uh, I fight her next, right Winky?" Angeline asked her crippled friend. "Oh just shut up and fight the twerp!" Winky snarled. Angeline pounced and slashed Macy on the face. Blood began to ooze from the three small slashes on Macy's cheek. Macy got very furious and kicked Angeline into the wall. Once Angeline was pinned into the corner, Macy slashed at her repeatedly. After three minutes, Angeline had at least ten slashes on her body. "Uh, please stop." Angeline asked. "Okay." Macy replied as she kicked Angeline into the place where Winky was lying crippled. "Time to" "Fight us!" The twins said as they charged toward Macy. They knocked Macy into the wall with their charge attack. Macy fell onto the floor and then chased the twins around. Macy kept slashing at them the whole time they were in front of her. After a lot of slashing, Manfredi and Johnson had deep wounds on their backs, and their hair had been messed up. "Darn it! Now I have to wait even longer for my hair to grow back!" Manfredi whined. She remembered the time that she battled her cousins, they had chopped off most of her hair. "Don't worry sis! I'll get Winky to make a hair growth tonic!" Johnson replied as he foolishly scooped up the slashed hair from the floor and placed it atop Manfredi's head. It fell off, and then Macy kicked the two. They both landed face first on the floor. After that, Macy punched them. "Okay! Stop!" "You win!" The twins cried. Macy grabbed them up by what was left of their hair and flung them over to the pile of defeated villains. "Whose next?" Macy dared, feeling very hyper. "I'll fight her!" Jessied voulunteered. "Keep an eye on your hair!" Earl warned her. Jessie hopped onto Macy's head when she wasn't looking and pulled her hair. "Get off of my head you crazy pink otter!" Macy ordered. Since Jessie didn't listen, Macy dug her claws into Jessie's arms and forced her off of her head. Jessie fell onto the cold ground, where she attempted to bandage her wounds with a hair scrunchie. Jessie didn't want to get beat up, so she decided to surrender. "I surrender! We'll be back next time!" Jessie cried as she ran over to the pile of defeated villains. "Heh, that was easy." Macy thought as a smile spread on her face. "You're not done yet, CatKid! You still have to defeat me, Rhonda, and Earl to free your friends!" Doctor Blowhole taunted. Earl was the next one Macy had to fight. He took off his pineapple hat and revealed an unused grenade he had been hiding. He pulled out the pin and threw the grenade at Macy. It got stuck to her claws. "Uh ho!" Macy panicked as she tried to get the grenade off. "Go Macy go!" The Heart Girls cheered from their cage. Macy finally got the grenade off of her claws and she threw it back to Earl. what do you know, it blew up right in Earl's face, sending him flying into the pile of defeated villains! "Go Rhonda, use your tail!" Doctor Blowhole commanded as Rhonda waddled out to battle Macy. "Taste the power of the walrus tail!" Rhonda yelled as she smacked poor Macy with her giant tail. The blow sent Macy flying into the green copper wall. She fell to the floor, bleeding a little from her right arm. "Taste the furry of the cat claws!" Macy retorted as she lunged for Rhonda, digging her claws deep into Rhonda's flesh. Rhonda squealed and waddled away. Doctor Blowhole was getting really frustrated. "Ugh, I guess I have to giht you now." Doctor Blowhole muttered. Right when Doctor Blowhole was about to smack Macy in the face, she turned into a panther and roared really loudly. "EEEEEEEKKKKKK! RETREAT!" Doctor Blowhole shrieked like a little girl. He ran away to the pile of the other villains, leaving a key behind. Doctor Blowhole took out a remote and pressed a button, and a small plane with eight seats appeared. He rushed the villains in, took the pilot seat, and flew away. "You haven't seen the last of us!" The villains screamed before flying away to some other secret location. Macy took the key and unlocked the cage, where she was thanked by many happy people and animals.


	11. Beauty Pageant? Yay!

Soon, Macy, the Heart Girls, and the Heart Animals (still in their superhero outfits) led Alice and the non-super zoo animals down the long staircase to reach the bottom of the statue of liberty. "Macy, thank you so much for coming to save us." Kylie thanked. "Yeah, without you, we would've been toast!" Dexter added. "You're welcome. Hey, when we get out, I think that all of you non-super animals shouldn't talk until you're back at the zoo. Y'know, to keep the secret safe." Macy suggested. "Good idea." Barry complimented. Soon, our heroes reached the bottom, where they were greeted by the cheering of fans and reporters. After signing about thirty million auotgraphs, the girls walked back to the zoo to return their animal friends home. "By guys. See you tommorow." Kylie told Kowalski and Marlene. "Bye!" They replied. Then, the girls walked back home. It was a very windy day, and while they were walking, a paper hit Kyli in the face. "Oh no! Kylie's being attacked by a newspaper!" Dexter panicked. "Here, let me help you with that buddy." Juliana exclaimed as she lifted the paper off of Kylie's face. Juliana examined it. "Hey guys, look at this!" She called to her friends. Everyone crowded around to see what the paper said. It read: **On August 1st to August 3rd, there will be the 1st annual summer beauty pageant at Bonita Middle School. Any female students who are attending or are going to attend Bonita Middle School next year are eligible to enter. To enter, just go to the guidance counsler at the front office to sign up and for more info. It is free, and contestants are allowed to have friends/family supporting them! We hope you are planning to attend! **"Wow, a beauty pageant! I think I'll enter, and you guys can support me!" Kylie suggested. "Will I get to sit in your purse like a celebrity chihuahua?" Dexter asked. "If you want to." Kylie replied. "YES!" Dexter cheered. "I guess you could enter, but be a good sport and don't be mean to any other contestants. You know how some girls are sensitive." Alice informed. "Trust me aunt Alice, I'm not a bully. I beleive in karma, so if you put out negative energy, negative energy reflects back on you." Kylie exclaimed. And so, the girls continued to walk back to Kylie's house, with about a month to prepare for the pageant and get an entry form. They had no idea that their identity would soon be revealed. THE END

**Sorry that the chapter was short, but I really needed something to end on! Hope you liked the story, and tune in next time for the third story in the series, Revealing Identity and a Witch!**


End file.
